


Put your Pride on the Shelf

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Friendship, Handcuffs, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel plays a prank on Sam, Dean and Castiel, dressing them in the clothes of certain members of The Village People.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your Pride on the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from lyrics included in YMCA, while the story itself is inspired by a conversation, and subsequent request to write it, with my bestest matey.

"I mean, what the hell dude?" Dean shouted, trying for the third time in at least five minutes to remove the offending clothing from his own body.

He met with the same success as he had the first times he'd tried; the clothes remained steadfastly attached to his body, and refused to come off. Sam didn't look any more comfortable than Dean felt, but at least the younger Winchester was dealing with the situation a lot more calmly than his elder brother was. Castiel, in the same plight as both Dean and Sam, remained as expressionless as ever, sitting by himself at the motel room's only table, slender hands resting upon his knees, large blue eyes fixed upon Dean, watching his lover gyrate and flail helplessly, in still further attempts to remove his clothing.

"We gotta go to Bobby's, I told you," Sam told his brother, tugging uselessly at his collar as he watched Dean pull at the feathers adorning his head.

"I'm dressed as a freaking Indian, Sam. I can't leave the motel room. People will see me," Dean yelled, face turning red and his naked chest glistening with embarrassed sweat beneath his brown suede jacket.

"Native American, Dean," Sam corrected wearily for the umpteenth time.

"What?" Dean asked, trying to kick off his moccasins and barking his shins against the side of the bed as he almost fell.

"The correct term is Native American. No one calls them Indians these days," Sam said patiently.

"Yeah? What about all those kids then? They don't play Cowboys and Native Americans, do they? They play Cowboys and freaking INDIANS," yelled Dean, giving up the ghost and flopping down upon the side of the bed, feathered headdress rustling with every movement.

He found himself staring dejectedly at Castiel, who merely stared back, an adoring look warming his gaze as their eyes met across the room. Dean at least tried to smile at his lover, tried to tell him with one look that he wasn't angry at him, just was angry at his stupid, non removable clothing. It was as though each piece, each garment was stuck to his form as though with glue, or, at the very least, by magic.

Neither Sam nor Castiel had had much luck with removing their clothing either, but at least they'd had the good fortune to be dressed as something sensible. Sam was dressed as a cowboy and the checkered shirt and jeans wasn't too far removed from what he usually wore. Castiel was dressed as a cop complete with tight pants, a dark jacket and a white helmet perched over his soft, dark hair.

"Alright, Dean, keep your feathers on," Sam said to his brother's earlier comment, and Dean screamed wordlessly at him, well past the point of being amused anymore.

"If it's any consolation, I think you look very nice, Dean," Castiel said, getting up from his seat and walking across the room to sit next to Dean, one hand resting possessively upon Dean's buckskin clad thigh.

Dean openly stared at him, not bothering to hide the fact that he'd watched his lover cross the room, and admired the way the angel's new tight pants fitted his legs and accentuated parts of his body he really didn't think that Sam ought to see.

"See, Cas thinks you look sexy, Dean," Sam chimed in, with a grin as Castiel turned liquid blue eyes first to Sam then back to Dean.

The elder Winchester remained silent, cheeks flushed with embarrassment now rather than annoyance as he glanced at his lover sitting next to him. At least Castiel's proclamation served to calm him down for a while, kept him quiet at least. He laid his hand upon Castiel's fingers entwining as best they could with Dean's hand resting on top of Castiel's. Sam didn't take any notice, too used to the couple holding hands or snuggling every now and again to take any notice now.

"Seriously, dude, but we gotta sort this situation out," Dean groused, voice sounding calmer than it had before at least. "At least you too look presentable. I'm stuck with being half naked and feathery."

Castiel cleared his throat to which Dean swiftly apologised, remembering too late that the angel no doubt spent most of his time half naked and feathery when he wasn't riding his earthly vessel. Sam looked amused at the exchange yet he didn't remark upon it. Instead he carried on as though the small exchange hadn't happened.

"Okay, so you're a Native American, I'm a cowboy and Castiel is a policeman. Remind you of anything familiar?" Sam asked, eyebrow lifting in amusement, dimples slowly deepening in his cheeks.

"Freaking Village People," Dean muttered, voice barely audible over the effects of his own embarrassment.

"That's right, and as far as I can figure out, we haven't pissed off any witches who'd be imaginative enough to turn us into three members of the Village People," Sam summed up in one sentence what Dean had been yelling about ever since he'd gotten up to find he was dressed as a Native American.

"Okay, so if it wasn't a witch, then who was it?" Castiel asked, quietly, cerulean blue eyes turning calmly from Dean to Sam, then back again.

"Someone who's got a twisted sense of humor," Dean muttered, brows pulled low over his eyes as he thought, one hand scrubbing at the back of his head uncomfortably.

"And who do we know has a twisted sense of humor?" Sam asked, an idea slowly forming in his head and turning his eyes clear with understanding.

"The Trickster," Dean replied, immediately, hand dropping away from his head as he stared at Sam with horror.

"Gabriel," Castiel replied in the same instant as Dean, fingers tightening around Dean's hand.

"Okay, so it's Gabriel. Sounds like his MO. Now the question is why and how do we stop this? I wanna wear proper clothing again," Dean groused, turning to stare at Castiel, seemingly transfixed by his lover's white helmet framing his head. "I'm fed up with being an Indian."

At Sam's pointed cough, Dean rolled his eyes and said - "Alright, I'm fed up with being a Native American. Happy now?"

"Yes, Dean," Sam replied with a grin at his brother's discomfort.

"Good, 'cos I was gonna scalp you if you weren't," Dean said in reply but Sam could see the sudden amusement in his brother's eyes finally.

Castiel was smiling serenely at the brothers exchange, blue eyes warmed with his amusement, before the radio on the table that Castiel had recently abandoned for Dean's side flared into life, face lit up with soft green light, music blaring loudly from the offset tinny speaker. Dean had enough time to groan, to smack his palm against his forehead as he recognised the distinctive sounds of the Village People's YMCA playing on the radio before he rose to his feet against his own will, Sam and Castiel by his side dancing along. No matter how hard they tried, they could not stop dancing, as though their limbs had a mind, a life of their own, ungoverned by their brains and commanding thoughts.

Dean cursed loudly, then threatened to rip Gabriel's lungs out for embarrassing the three of them, even as Sam danced silently beside him. Castiel even seemed to be enjoying it, face shining with wondrous enjoyment, which didn't improve Dean's mood at all. The hunter continued to curse, to mutter and threaten the easily amused archangel beneath his breath as YMCA ended and started all over again.

On the third playing of the song, Dean finally broke, screamed at the ceiling - "Okay, Gabe, I've had enough. What's the meaning behind all of this, huh? Why are you doing this?"

A brief flutter of wings and a backdraft of fragrant wind announced the arrival of Gabriel, smirking and mimicking their dance perfectly as he watched. Finally, he snapped his fingers, shutting off the music and allowing the tired trio to slump to their beds, red faced and sweating, all glaring angrily at the grinning archangel standing before them.

"Come on, you gotta admit it was a bit funny," Gabriel said, before anyone had the chance to speak. "Castiel was enjoying himself, weren't you, Cas?"

"Shut up," Castiel said, deep voice weary as Dean threw him a baffled glance and nudged him with his knee questioningly.

"I didn't know you liked to dance, Cas," Dean said, in surprise.

"I don't, but Jimmy does," Castiel replied, voice muffled and cheeks blazing with embarrassment as he turned slightly away from his lover.

This revelation proved too much for Dean and he started to laugh, Sam grinning across from him in mutual amusement.

"It's not funny," Castiel replied, voice deep and ominous, cheeks growing redder still.

"Cas, your vessel likes to dance to the Village People. How is that not funny, dude?" Sam pointed out, a laugh rumbling in his chest as he pointed one large hand at Castiel.

"Shut up, Sam," Castiel said, turning away still further to hide his embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, shut up, Sam. You've hurt Cas' feelings," Dean laughed, as he draped one easy arm around Castiel's shoulders and hugged him.

Castiel turned into Dean, a slight smile gracing his mouth as he stared at Dean, even as Sam made a disbelieving retort.

"Dean, you were laughing as well," the younger Winchester pointed out, eyebrows raised as he stared at his brother.

Dean typically didn't take any notice of Sam, just transferred his attention to the still chuckling Gabriel.

"Why did you do this, Gabe?" Dean asked, again, more wearily this time, as though he didn't expect an answer from the former Trickster.

"Don't you get it? Village People? You and Cas? You gotta admit it was inspired, even the tiniest little bit funny?" Gabriel asked, still chuckling and Dean had the idea that it was all at his expense.

He continued staring at the archangel, guessing what Gabriel had in mind but wanting to hear it from his lips anyway.

"Helloooooo! YMCA was - and still is - one of the biggest gay anthems since 1978!" Gabriel said, confirming just what Dean had suspected.

Beside him, Sam groaned, buried his head in his large hands as though he suspected a torrent of anger from his brother.

"Are you calling us gay there, Gabe?" Dean asked, voice surprisingly level, yet with the slightest hint of tension held beneath his tone.

"So what if I am?" Gabriel taunted, still grinning at the simmering hunter and angel beside him. "What are you gonna do, scalp me?"

"Don't tempt me," Dean warned, standing up to step forward before being pulled back simultaneously by both Sam and Castiel.

"And what does it matter anyway, what Cas and Dean do with their time?" Sam surprisingly said, gaze flickering up and over at Gabriel, tone gentle, and supportive of his brother. "I think it's nice they're a couple and so should you."

Gabriel himself looked surprised at Sam's statement and turned surprised eyes upon the young hunter, smile replaced by a gaping mouth instead. His eyebrows lifted in a rapid movement, before he grinned lewdly as though he still found their relationship funny. He then turned his gaze expectantly onto Dean, as though wanting to hear him shout, scream, to get angry so he could jibe some more at him.

"What Sam said," Dean said, immediately. "Cas is my boyfriend and I love him. It shouldn't matter to the outside world just who I sleep with, and I definitely don't need jokes about it. Neither does Cas."

Gabriel looked more surprised still as though he hadn't expected a reasonable argument from someone such as Dean Winchester. Instead he'd expected arguments, a fight even with punches thrown at the very least, not reasonable arguments, bolstered by both Castiel and Sam.

"You should know that angel's are genderless, Gabriel," Castiel reminded the archangel, attracting his attention to him once more. "Just because I'm in a male vessel doesn't mean to say that I am personally. As you well know. I shouldn't have to remind you of something like that."

"Okay, you have a point," Gabriel finally conceded, still looking surprised. "You have me there."

"Joke's over, Gabe; now let us have our clothes back," Dean said, looking as though he really did want to punch Gabriel after all.

Gabriel didn't look impressed; after all, he was more powerful than even Castiel and Dean knew he could easily destroy him if he wanted to. Instead, the archangel nodded slowly, sighed, then snapped his fingers, changing the trio's clothing back to their usual outfits.

"Fine. Happy now?" Gabriel asked, not looking amused in the slightest, lips compressing in barely repressed anger at having his fun squashed.

"Yes, now we are," Dean said, turning away from him to make sure that everyone was wearing what they were supposed to be wearing.

There was Sam with his gray t shirt, his checkered shirt and jeans, and there was Castiel in his familiar suit and tie, tan coat soft around his slender body. By the time that Dean had turned around Gabriel had already disappeared, back to creating trouble elsewhere, Dean assumed.

Dean nodded to himself, before he said - "Right, now that he's gone, it's time for some pie. I'm freaking starving."

He strode from the room, without waiting for Sam or Castiel, leaving them to stare at one another, giving them no choice but to follow him and try to catch up. The Impala's engine was already rumbling into life by the time that Sam and Castiel climbed into the car and they remained silent on the way to the nearest diner. None of them were amused by the sound of YMCA greeting their arrival, as though it was Gabriel's final goodbye which made Dean curse beneath his breath and almost leave until Sam dragged him back.

"We're never gonna get away from that freaking song, now are we?" Dean groused as Sam propelled him to the nearest vacant table.

"Leave it, Dean," Sam advised, attention already focussed on the menu as Castiel settled himself primly beside Dean, one hand resting gently on the hunter's knee beneath the table.

Dean smiled, settled down, before taking Castiel's hand from his leg, fingers entwining together and pulling both hands up on the table in full view of everyone. Castiel smiled at him, cheeks flushed a gentle pink as Dean winked at him, unashamed now of showing their involved status to the world. Sam flicked his gaze over at them, smiled as they continued to stare at one another, engrossed. He chuckled, shook his head, then continued to peruse the menu quietly, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

**************************************************************************************

By the time Dean got to talk to Castiel about that morning's fracas with Gabriel later that day, Sam had long since disappeared on a lone walk, and getting the food in for dinner, while he was gone.

"Thank you for saying you were proud of being my boyfriend earlier to Gabriel, Dean," Castiel stated, blue eyes seeming larger than usual as he stared intently at his lover, who looked up from the newspaper left abandoned upon Sam's bed.

There was a rustle of paper as he set it aside and he smiled at his lover, hand outstretched and gesturing Castiel to come closer. The angel padded closer to him, settled beside him on the bed and didn't protest when Dean wrapped his arm around his waist; instead he snuggled into him, purring slightly at the desired contact from his lover. Dean rewarded him with a swift kiss to the lips, making Castiel purr louder still into the silence.

Dean sighed, the replied to Castiel's earlier statement by saying - "It's okay, Cas. Gabriel was just being a dick and I didn't like how he was treating our relationship, like it was a joke or something."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, unused to pouring out his feelings in that fashion, even to Castiel,. He wasn't sure how much he should reveal to his lover, and he remained silent as he thought.

"It's far from a joke," Castiel agreed, breaking the silence as he continued to stare at Dean tenderly.

"Yeah, it is," Dean said, before falling silent again.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Castiel asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a straight answer from his lover yet having to ask anyway.

Dean huffed out an embarrassed laugh, scrubbed at the back of his head with embarrassed fingers, before raising his green eyes to Castiel's, cheeks stained a healthy red from embarrassment.

"Yeah," was all he could say, and Castiel grinned.

"You don't have to say it, Dean," Castiel let him off by saying. "I just wanted to know. You didn't have to say that to Gabriel, you know."

"I freaking well did; the guy's a mook," Dean murmured, kicking at the rug by his feet like an embarrassed schoolboy caught doing something he shouldn't.

"I know he is, but still - " and Castiel shrugged, slender shoulders lifting gently beneath his coat.

Dean looked at him again and smiled, when Castiel's eyes crinkled at the corners, an indication that the angel was trying to smile himself. The hunter cupped Castiel's cheek tenderly before he leant in for another kiss, eyes trained upon Castiel's plump lips eagerly. Castiel; responded, felt the love behind that one kiss that Dean couldn't address verbally, felt it in the tender lines of his lover's body, by the way his hand caressed his cheek.

"I love you, too, Dean," Castiel murmured into Dean's ear when the kiss ended.

Dean looked away, cheeks flushed and he looked as though he didn't know what to do with himself. Castiel knew that Dean didn't think he deserved to be loved, had never received or given love with such intensity before. He remained silent, hand resting in Dean's lap, waited for Dean to do, to say something.

"You looked sexy in that cop's uniform, Cas," Dean offered next. "I wish you still had it."

"I might not have the uniform, Dean, but I did keep these," and Castiel pulled a pair of shining handcuffs from his pocket with a twinkle in his eyes t hat made Dean laugh uproariously.

"Cas, you sly dog, you," the hunter exclaimed, nudging his lover with one shoulder as he leant in for another kiss, all embarrassment now forgotten in light of Castiel's announcement.

"I thought they be of some use later on," Castiel murmured against Dean's firm mouth.

"The hell with later on, we're using them now," Dean said, getting to his feet and pulling off his t shirt eagerly, not stopping until he was fully naked, clothes tossed carelessly to the ground.

Castiel watched him, eyes wide and adoring, tracking his every movement as Dean climbed onto the bed, ass catching the light, dick already half hard as he settled back against the mattress, arms raised hopefully. Castiel stood, remained silent as he padded forward on silent feet and snapped the cuffs securely around Dean's wrists.

Dean settled back against the bed, settling his shoulders into a more comfortable position as the handcuffs snagged and tightened with every movement he made. The cold metal felt pleasurably uncomfortable against the fragile skin of his wrists and he tugged experimentally upon them. He was glad to find that they were as secure as when Castiel had first fastened them around his wrists. His heart started racing, panic settling in for the first time over the thought that he wouldn't be able to get away if anything happened, wouldn't be able to free himself now that he was secured to the iron bedposts above his head and he almost asked his lover to free him.

He finally settled again when the thought of Castiel deliberately hurting him wasn't an option; that whatever happened between them was consensual, that Castiel wouldn't purposefully hurt him or do anything Dean didn't want him to. They both knew what each other liked, their limitations and both trusted each other with each other's bodies.

Castiel padded closer, pressed soft, gentle lips against Dean's cheek, shirt half unbuttoned and trailing across Dean's bare arm, before the angel pulled away and stared down at him with tender eyes. His blue gaze was direct, understanding evident in their liquid blue depths, as though he knew what Dean had been thinking and understood the reasoning behind it.

"We don't have to do this, you know, Dean," Castiel offered, deep voice purposefully gentle, pitched low for comfort and reassurance as well as intimacy. "You know I wouldn't purposefully hurt you; I would do anything within my power to prevent that from happening."

Dean looked up at him, swallowed against a suddenly dry throat, before he nodded slowly, wondered why or how he'd even managed to snag himself a lover as perfect or as beautiful as Castiel, who seemed to know and understand every last thing he felt and thought and accommodated for it.

"I'm fine, Cas. I know you'd never hurt me," Dean said, pausing slightly before plunging on with his next words before he became too embarrassed and left them unsaid. "I trust you, with my life if I have to. You're probably the only one I trust that much, apart from Sam."

Castiel nodded, remained silent, yet there was pleasure settled deep within his gaze as though Dean's heartfelt words had touched him, meant more to him than even Dean could have guessed.

"Thank you, Dean. I trust you too," he said, a soft smile curling the corners of his lips as he stared directly at Dean.

Dean smiled, nodded and found he'd known that all along. He settled back against the mattress, felt something wash through him that he'd never expected to ever feel and experience; it was happiness, satisfaction, as he settled deeper still into a steady relationship and everything that that entailed. He'd never expected nor hoped to ever feel love, trust, responsibilities such as s steady relationship might provide yet he welcomed it now and felt loved and trusted in turn. The experience wasn't as girl-y as he'd once assumed. In fact, he thought the experience nice, safe almost, made him feel protected, wanted, as though there was hope for him at last.

He watched as Castiel slowly unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his shirt, face turned down to take in every last action his slender fingers made, cheeks looking hollowed and fragile in the slightest tilt of his head. Suddenly his eyes flickered up to meet Dean's gaze, caught the hunter staring at him, watching every last movement that he made, dick hard and curling up towards his abdomen, flushed and leaking in the light. Castiel hid a smile, felt love blossom in his chest for this fragile human life that was waiting for him, that he loved in turn.

He could see Dean's love hanging around his body like a reddened aura, could see by the intense coloration of it the depth of Dean's feeling towards him without the hunter ever needing to say a word to him. He looked down at his own body, could see the redness of his own aura surrounding his earthly vessel, and nodded in satisfaction. Things were as they should be; they both loved each other with matching depth and intensity, and nothing could be faked between them.

He finally slipped free of his shirt, quickly let the material fall to the floor and surprised Dean by not folding it as fastidiously as he would have done on any other occasion. The hunter swallowed with an effort, could tell just how much Castiel wanted him, needed him, if this time he didn't even care about the state of his clothes. Okay, so they weren't exactly his clothes, merely borrowed ones, and Dean thought it even more an excuse to be careful with them. He watched as Castiel hastily removed his pants, stepped free of their confines, revealing the fact that there were no boxers or briefs blocking his erection from view.

Dean stared, couldn't take his eyes from Castiel's dick curving solidly up towards his abdomen, tempting yet too far away from him to do anything with as yet. He silently thanked Gabriel for apparently being so forgetful as to leave Castiel without any underwear. He didn't think it likely for Gabriel to do that; in fact, Dean suspected that the tricksy archangel had it all planned pout from the beginning, that he knew that seeing Castiel dressed in a cop uniform would turn Dean on and had made preparation for it.

Castiel saw the hunger, the need flare stronger in his lover's gaze, saw his aura shot through with pink and purple and he closed the distance between them eagerly. He crawled up onto the bed, neatly slotting his body in-between the space left by the crook of Dean's legs spread wide and he pushed them wider still, settling his body over Dean's solidly.

Dean stared up at his lover's face hovering mere inches from his own face, saw the liquid puppy eyes Castiel was staring at him with, the tempting curve of his full, plump lips and tracked the sweep of his kitten quick pink tongue as he waited. Dean moved, squirmed, tried to get Castiel to do something, moaned as he felt Castiel's cock nudge up against his unprepared hole, almost impaling him before he was ready. He rocked back onto Castiel's body hungrily, didn't care whether it hurt him to have Castiel penetrate him unprepared, just wanted Castiel inside him.

Castiel smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners as he pressed gentle fingertips to Dean's pleading mewling mouth and shushed him gently, plump lips pushed out in a temptingly kissable fashion. The angel leant away from his lover, plucked the lube fro the bedside cabinet where he'd placed it earlier purposefully, squeezed shining liquid over his long fingers, thumb working at spreading it over his waiting skin. His eyes flickered between what he was doing and Dean's increasingly impatient gaze, shushed his lover every time that Dean moved beneath him and mewled impatiently.

Dean sighed, finally satisfied that Castiel was doing what he wanted, unable to touch him and encourage him to further efforts by the restrictive nature of the handcuffs pressing securely into his heated flesh. He moaned, a broken sound that filled the space between them as Castiel carefully breached him, face tilted first down then back towards his. Dean writhed beneath his lover, trapped by his body and the cuffs at his wrists, a willing prisoner to Castiel's demands.

"Please," Dean murmured, voice as ragged and broken as his earlier moans had been. "Please, Cas. Just fuck me."

His last word disappeared on a whine, gasping breath drowning out further talk as Castiel continued preparing him, fingers moving slickly inside him and stretching wider, looser, in readiness for taking his thick shaft. Castiel quickened his movements, felt his own need rising inside him, ready to spill forth prematurely before he even penetrated his lover. Dean moaned loudly when Castiel pulled his hand away from his loosened hole swiftly, green eyed gaze turned to the angel's face questioningly, mouth gaping as Castiel knelt before him and applied lube to his straining, aching cock.

Castiel looked beautiful, wanton, pupils blown as his hand worked lube across his taut flesh, mouth stretched wide as he almost jerked off to completion while staring down at Dean. The hunter felt a jolt of interest bolt through him with this realization, that Castiel wanted him that badly, he couldn't barely wait to be inside him before cumming.

"Please Cas," Dean pleaded, and watched as Castiel covered his body with his own possessively and penetrated him swiftly, barely giving Dean time to accommodated the intrusion of his cock inside him.

Dean yelled out, shout turning into a swift cry of pleasure as Castiel started thrusting inside him, dick moving solidly into his tight channel and sending spasms of pleasure coursing through him. Castiel stared down at him, eyes transfixed with his lover's face, watched as every last emotion played out across his face, watched as his aura shuddered from bright red, to red shot through with yellow, with orange, with brightest pink. He could tell by the change in Dean's breathing, by the tight expression behind his eyes, the rapidly flowing and mixing colors of his lover's aura that Dean wasn't going to last much longer. He continued thrusting harshly into him, saw Dean try to break free of his cuffs to touch himself, to touch Castiel, anything so that he was released from his restrictions.

Dean's back arched from the bed as he screamed Castiel's name, as he climaxed without being touched, cum splashing across their abdomens in hot, sticky strands. The angel felt his lover's climax in tightening bands around his still moving dick, felt the contractions of his intense orgasm like it was his own, and he dipped his head, rested his forehead against Dean's sweaty chest before letting go, released his seed deep within Dean's body, claiming him as his still further with every spurt of his cum.

Dean stared down as best he could at the top of Castiel's head, breath moving each separate strand of dark hair every time the hunter exhaled and he tugged once more at his cuffs, cursing them for restricting him from touching his lover. Without raising his head, without moving anything but his arm, Castiel raised his hand, touched his slender fingers to the handcuffs and unlocked them, setting Dean's wrists free of their restriction. Dean sighed with relief, dipped his head to kiss Castiel's hair tenderly, over and over again, hands caressing and fondling every spare patch of skin that he could reach on his lover's body. His hands skimmed over Castiel's ass purposefully, soothed against the muscular globes and settled there finally as Castiel turned weary, sated eyes to Dean's.

Castiel looked as fucked out as Dean felt, yet still thgere was that spark of interest held deep within his liquid eyes, as though there was still more to come. Dean smiled, nodded slowly giving his assent for further love making, waited, kissed his lover's silken mouth gently until Castiel's hips started grinding against his own once more, thick shaft now hard and ready inside Dean's tight channel.

This time, their love making was slow and gentle instead of hard and desperate, writhes tender and more co-ordinated as they shared gentle kisses, hands caressing purposefully over each other's bodies and discovering new places that turned each other on and made them moan with pleasure. This time when Dean came, he could at least touch himself, pleasure himself into a raggedly moaning climax, fingers wrapped securely about his dick and stroking across the head, seed splashing over their bodies in sticky strands to join the drying cum already staining their skin.

Castiel whimpered as he came, Dean's name a purl on his lips as he stared intently at his lover, tenderness, love, need warring for domination in his eyes. The hunter leant in when Castiel finally rolled from his body, soft member pulling easily free from his stretched hole and kissed Castiel hungrily, mouths open, wet, kiss sloppy and warm, tongues licking and exploring each other hungrily.

They continued touching each other, hands pawing and exploring very inch of skin mapped out upon their bodies, fingers dragging through drying cum and sweat as they moaned into each other's mouths in satisfaction. Castiel was still kissing Dean hungrily when his lover slowly slipped into weary, sated sleep, mouth slack against his own, breath deep and regularly huffing from his throat. Castiel pulled away and stared tenderly at his sleeping lover, noted the gentle smile still gracing Dean's mouth as though his dreams were pleasant.

Castiel settled into Dean's side happily, felt his lover's fingers flex and curl against his back as though even in sleep, Dean was telling him instinctively he loved him, and knew that he was there. The angel dropped one last kiss to Dean's sleeping mouth, lips lingering against firm, parted lips before settling his head against the hunter's shoulder and waited for him to wake up once more. All was silent in the room apart from Dean's deep breathing, the occasional snore and sleepy murmur of Castiel's name and the continuous contented purring of a satisfied angel curled against his lover ...

-fini-


End file.
